What Happened Last Time
by fictionlover94
Summary: Inspired by the episode Holy Matrimony! Jessibelle had the whip and James had said. 'This is exactly like what happened last time." Contains an OC.


**Name: It's a Flashback Story  
By: Fictionlover94  
Rated K+: For what Jessibelle did with that whip (implied but not written out).  
Disclaimer: Would I be here if I wrote for the show? Yea didn't think so.**

**Notes: Contains an OC but still focuses on James and Jessibelle and what happened last time. Inspired by the episode Holy Matrimony. Entire story is a flashback. Oh and I had James run away at the age of 12. **

* * *

_"This is exactly like what happened last time," said James as he fainted ~ from Holy Matrimony._

James looked over at the people at his 10th birthday party. Next to him on his right was Jessibelle who was flipping her hair and smiling at him. She was dressed in a new white dress with long sleeves. She had a birthday hat shaped like a cone. This, the hair flipping, made him really uncomfortable. On his left was a girl by the name of Ivy with dark blue hair. _  
_

Ivy was reading her book under the table. How did she sneak the book in? He also wanted to know so he could do it himself. This girl was his parent's banker's daughter. She had on a light blue dress that had water pokemon trimming the bottom of the dress and short sleeves. He never noticed her before at all, this was the first time he saw her.

"It's rude to read a book at a birthday party Ivy," said Jessibelle. Ivy however rolled her eyes at her, Jessibelle was always making fun of her. By now she was used to it. Jessibelle glowered but Ivy didn't put the book away. James who was in between them felt uncomfortable. He had nudged Ivy and she reluctantly put in under her seat for later. He took a peak to figure out the book was a book on Pokemon and their evolutions.

A cake with candles shaped to make a 10 was placed in front of him. He had blown out the candles after making a wish. His parents handed him a knife to cut it. The first piece was a corner that had most of the icing. He looked over at Jessibelle who waited for the piece to be placed in front of her. James who was tired of Jessibelle bossing him around, placed the piece of cake in front of Ivy. Her blue eyes light up, the corner pieces of cake was her favorite.

"Thank you James," she said blushing a bit. She was used to being ignored at any of these parties, even if it was among her peers. Jessibelle fumed on the other side of him. This wasn't right! Did James like the bankers daughter over her? The cake got passed around the table and Jessibelle was the last to get served a piece.

All of them started to eat as each of their pokemon started to hang out around them. Jessibelle had her oddish at her feet eating it's own food made personally by her chef. She looked down disgusted at the growlith at James's feet. Ew it was sniffing at oddish's food.

"Get away," whispered Jessibelle to the dog Pokemon. Growlie sniffed the food and turned away to Ivy on James's other side.

Ivy had her oddish out along with a baby meowth eating some homemade poke-block. Growlie smelled the food and tried to sneak a piece. The oddish and meowth squabbled with growlie over the food.

James looked down and tried to pull growlie away from the poke-block. He wasn't budging until he had some of the poke-block. Ivy finally looked up from her cake and looked down.

"Flora! Violet!" hissed Ivy to the small Pokemon. Jessibelle had to snigger at the nicknames for her Pokemon. "Be nice." Ivy leaned down and scooped out a small handful and placed it in front of Growlie. Growlie sniffed it and happily ate some more.

"Thank you," whispered James to Ivy.

"It's no problem," said Ivy blushing some more. She wasn't used to someone being nice to her. Usually Jessibelle would be making fun of her. She didn't have any siblings with her mom dead and everything. Soon they had left the table for gifts. This was unusual normally it was games, food, and then presents. At James's party it was food, presents, and then games.

James had received a nice gold watch from Jessibelle. A boy named Nathan had given him a poke-dex, a girl named Ming had given him a gift certificate to a store. Everybody went around and handed him a nice gift that had Ivy's stomach drop. She didn't a big allowance like the other kids around here.

"Ivy where is your gift?" asked Jessibelle smirking. Nobody was going to give James a nicer gift then what she gave him. Ivy blushed and she handed James 2 packages. One of the packages was warm. He opened the warm package first.

He opened it and looked in it was poke-block.

"For your growlith since he ate a lot my pokemon's food at dinner. I had a spare moment to go make some while everybody was getting their gifts and passing them around."

He didn't really show much emotion at the gift. He opened the other package and in it was the same book Ivy was reading at dinner. Pokemon and their evolutions it was even bookmarked to the page about Growlith. James broke out into a smile.

"Thank you Ivy," he said taking a small handful of poke-block and giving some to growlie.

The party went on with games there was a giant fun house set up in the ballroom. Everybody jumped around and as usual Jessibelle getting close to James. He was avoiding her and everybody else oblivious to what was really going on. Even Ivy was busy with her nose stuck in the book.

"Jessibelle get away from me, I don't like you that way!" he screamed. She was bossy and trying to take over his life.

Everybody turned to look at them, even Ivy looked up. Jessibelle stopped bouncing and stared at him. He had run from the bounce house to his room. He couldn't stand her. She was so over bearing and mean. About 20 minutes later everybody left his mansion full with dinner and dessert stuffed in them. They each carried a goody bag filled with goodies, it even had 20 dollars at the bottom of each.

Jessibelle was the only one left with Ivy. Her dad had forgotten to send the town car to pick her up. Jessibelle was hanging around until her parents had left. Sadly none of there parents were around to heard James's confession. Jessibelle was vowing to have James treat her like a lady.

She had walked out of the bathroom when she heard the conversation between James and Ivy. Jessibelle never liked Ivy. One reason would be how easy that Ivy let people walk over her. She never liked people like that it just showed that she was a weak person.

"Thank you for the gift Ivy. It was nice that you got something for Growlie too he really liked the poke-block. I'll read the book especially the section on Growlith," said James. "It was my favorite."

WHAT! Jessiebelle had spent a lot of money on his gift from her. And he like Ivy's gift over hers? This was wrong Jessibelle was her fiance not Ivy.

"Yes it was nice that you got something for growlie too. Maybe you can give me the reciepe for it," he said smiling. Jessiebelle leaned in to hear more but they weren't talking. She peered in and saw Ivy kiss his cheek. James felt pleasently surprised.

**00000000000000000000**

Jessibelle had her whip for pokemon she had used it on her butler a couple of times. Now it was a chance to get her revenge. She wanted to get back at James for treating her like a lady. She wanted to get back at Ivy for being so nice. She wanted to get back at James for not respecting her. She wanted to get back at James for looking at another girl. Basically she wanted to get back at James, with Ivy involved.

Part of her plan was in action already. She had hid Ivy's book that had meant that Ivy had to come back to James's house to collect it. She had planted in James's room so Ivy would be in the same room with James. Then her revenge would be in the works.

**00000000000000000000**

"Oh James thanks for finding my book," said Ivy seeing it in his room. Huh? How did it get there? Well a maid probably found it thought it was his and put it in his room. Ivy grabbed her book and started making her way out of the room. Then the door shut on them and automatcally locked leaving both of them confused.

"What's going on?" asked Ivy getting scared. James walked over to the door and tried to open the door it was locked. James started to pull on the handle and nothing was working. Ivy came over to help him and soon the door pulled open.

There was Jessibelle there holding her whip. Oh this was not good...


End file.
